Nosy
by Meylhana
Summary: Les tentatives désespérées de Gareki pour cacher un secret embarrassant ne fonctionnent pas avec Yogi dans les parages. Stupide Yogi. TRADUCTION d'une fic de Partners-N-Crime.


**Titre : **Nosy

**Auteur : **Partners-N-Crime

**Traductrice : **Meylhana

**Genre : **Humour/Romance

**Rating :** K+

**Pairing :** Gareki/Yogi

**Disclaimer :** Les persos, l'histoire originale appartiennent à Touya Mikanagi et cette fiction est de Partners-N-Crime, je ne fais donc que la traduire.

**Note de la traductrice :** Me revoilà avec encore une traduction, cette fois-ci sur Karneval. J'aime beaucoup cette fic et je trouvais que le fandom français n'était que très peu rempli. J'en profite pour dédicacer cette trad à Tekesuta, la première à avoir posté une fic en français sur ce manga. Donc, si tu passe par là, bravo encore ;D. Maintenant, je suis là deuxième à poster...héhéhé... Et toi, cher(e) lecteur(trice), si tu n'as pas lu ses one-shots, cours vite les lire, ils sont géniaux ! =D

En espérant que cette traduction vous plaise (vous pouvez toujours aller lire l'original, c'est dix fois mieux =D ).

Bonne lecture : )

* * *

><p><strong>Nosy<strong>

"Allez Gareki, s'il-te-plaît !"

Le brun continua de l'ignorer alors qu'il tournait une autre page de son livre. Il s'enfonça un peu plus dans le canapé, ses pieds s'appuyant sur l'accoudoir opposé à sa tête. Yogi était sur le point de s'asseoir sur un accès de colère quand il regarda vers le bas et réalisa qu'il ne le pouvait pas.

"Hey ! Tu pourrais éviter de monopoliser le canapé ."

"Il y a d'autres endroits pour t'asseoir," rétorqua calmement Gareki, son regard glissant sur la page. "Pourquoi ne vas-tu pas jouer avec Nai comme un bon garçon ?"

Yogi frappa du pied et croisa les bras. Il fit claquer sa langue avec irritation. Nai était occupé à étudier avec Tsukumo et, en vérité, Yogi voulait juste passer du temps avec Gareki.

Le seul problème était que Gareki ne voulait pas perdre son temps avec lui...

"Allez, s'il-te-plaît ? On n'est pas obligés de jouer à un jeu, on pourrait juste, je ne sais pas, s'asseoir et parler !" supplia le blond; il était près à tomber à genoux et l'implorer.

Gareki se tourna sur le côté, dos à Yogi. Le son d'une autre page tournée put être entendu. Yogi se retourna sur ses talons, leurs dos se faisant face. Il poussa un profond soupir, en exagérant légèrement.

"Je ne partirai pas tant que tu n'auras pas accepté."

Yogi regarda par-dessus son épaule avec un petit sourire. Il pensait qu'il aurait réussi à le convaincre. Gareki leva cependant une main pour lui faire un signe d'au-revoir et continua sa lecture. Yogi sentit sa mâchoire se décrocher; il allait ajouter autre chose lorsque Gareki se redressa subitement.

_"Il a changé d'avis ? Vraiment ?"_ pensa Yogi avec presque trop d'excitation. Gareki posa son livre sur la table devant le canapé et se leva.

"Dégage."

Son ton sonna plus dur qu'il ne le voulait mais il ne s'en soucia pas sur le moment.

"Quoi ?" demanda le blond, confus. Gareki était toujours franc, mais pas comme ça.

"V-Vas-t-en juste !"

Sa voix devenait de plus en plus désespérée. Yogi haussa un sourcil.

"Tu agis comme-"

Il fut coupé par le brun et celui-ci commença à pousser sur son torse pour le faire sortir de la salle.

"Pars juste !" cria-t-il comme il essayait de chasser Yogi dans le couloir. Le blond s'accrocha à l'encadrement de la porte pour se maintenir en place. Le chatouillement dans le nez de Gareki augmenta.

"Allez !" cria-t-il encore une fois en donnant un autre coup.

"Qu'est-ce qui ne va pas avec toi ?" demanda Yogi, se retenant toujours. Gareki était fort, mais lui-même l'était encore plus.

"Vas-tu sor-"

Gareki s'interrompit brusquement. Ses mains quittèrent la poitrine de Yogi et couvrirent son nez.

…_echoo…_

Un moment de silence s'ensuivit.

Yogi éclata de rire à la suite de l'éternuement de Gareki (enfin...si on pouvait le considérer comme en étant un). Et, alors que le brun s'essuyait le nez sur sa manche, le rire de Yogi redoubla d'intensité.

"C'était...un ETERNUEMENT?"

"Pourrais-tu la fermer ? Je t'ai demandé de partir."

Du rouge colora les joues de Gareki tandis qu'il se détournait. Il croisa les bras et résista à la forte envie de tuer Yogi.

"Tu éternue comme une fille ! Je veux dire, c'est trop MIGNON" s'écria Yogi, toujours en riant. Gareki se retourna, les poings serrés.

"Ce n'était PAS mignon. Les éternuements ne sont PAS mignons !" cria-t-il, de plus en plus rouge. Yogi essuya les larmes de rire qui s'étaient formées et Gareki se détourna. Le blond continua de sourire, même après que son rire se fut arrêté.

"Je trouve mignon que tu te soit mis en colère pour ça."

Il rayonnait presque de joie maintenant. Gareki se raidit évidemment pour avoir été trouvé « mignon ». Yogi l'approcha par derrière et enroula ses bras autour de lui dans une attitude (plus qu') amicale. Gareki s'énerva encore plus qu'il ne l'était auparavant et tenta d'enlever l'autre de lui. Yogi était lui aussi tout aussi persistant.

"Laisse-moi te faire un câlin !" pleurnicha-t-il alors que Gareki essayait de se faufiler à l'air libre, hors de son étreinte.

"Qu-Non-Je-Tu peux arrêter ?" cria Gareki "Je veux juste lire !"

Yogi soupira. Il retint l'autre assez longtemps pour piquer un chaste baiser sur son nez et s'éloigner avec un sourire.

"Ok, tu peux lire maintenant~"

Le blond était véritablement heureux de son exploit et sautilla alors jusque dans le couloir. Gareki était, quant à lui, trop choqué pour dire ou faire quelque chose. Malgré son état de choc, il put légèrement entendre la voix d'un mouton.

"_Pervers…Agresseur…Pédophile…Baa…"_

Les pleurs à peine audibles de Yogi appelant à l'aide suivirent tandis qu'il était emmené pour harcèlement sexuel. Gareki retourna à sa lecture, préparé à tuer quiconque aie jamais entendu son éternuement, l'aie trouvé mignon ou aie osé l'embrasser.

"Stupide Yogi..." murmura-t-il dans un souffle, frottant ses joues brûlantes.

* * *

><p><em>Alors ? Ca paraît français ? XD<em>

_J'ai aussi traduit la petite note de fin de l'auteur que je trouvais marrante, même si je pense qu'en français, c'est pas terrible... : /_

_**"A/N:** **Idiot de Gareki~ Tu ne peux pas frotter tes rougissements pour les faire partir :3 Vous avez vu ce que j'ai fais avec le titre ? Eh? Eh? Nosey **(curieux)** ...parce que...Yogi doit s'occuper de ses affaires et Gareki éternue...donc..nose **(nez)**...nosey...aha..ha? -forever alone-**_

_**Je prévois d'écrire encore quelques fics sur Karneval alors, s'il-vous-plaît, lisez-les quand elles seront postées ^w^'' **_

_Merci d'avoir lu =D_

__Pour les reviews anonymes, je réponds sur mon profil ;)__

_A la prochaine_

_Meylhana_


End file.
